


Vengeance is sweet

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Mentions of Sabriel, Mentions of Sastiel, Mentions of Wincest, Reader-Insert, mentions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're angry at Dean because he didn't allow you to come hunting with him, Cas, and Sam, so you plot revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance is sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Vengeance is sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900580) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> I think I got this idea because of some tumblr-imagine, but I don't remember where exactly, sorry.  
> I hope you you like it (even though it definitely could be better), and if you find any mistakes please let me know, so I can correct them and/or learn from it.

You sighed, while walking through the bunker again. Like you had been walking through the bunker since two days now. You really hated Dean for leaving you behind. Okay, you had been hurt on the hunt before, but it was already healed, so you really couldn't understand why he didn't want you with them. But as they say, vengeance is sweet. You just didn't found out what to do until now …  
You sighed again and went to your room, before gripping your laptop and starting to read fanfictions, when you suddenly got an idea. It didn't even take you fife minutes to find your sketchbook and a few pens and you started drawing.

At the end of the day you had drawn a pile of pictures, all of them showing Destiel, Sastiel, or Wincest, as well as some Sabriel. With a broad grin you began to pin all of the drawings to every wall in the bunker, and finally there was no way for the boys to miss them.

~*~

When the three of them came back, they found the drawings immediately. You could tell by the outcry from Dean and you hurried to find the boys, so you could see their reactions. Cas had bowed his head and eyed the pictures interested for a moment, while Dean and Sam seemed shocked.  
“Good drawings,” Cas said eventually, and you started grinning.  
“Thank you.” You smiled at him and he nodded slowly.  
Dean didn't seem to share Cas' opinion. “Cas!” he yelled.  
“What?” The angel looked at him in confusion. “It's true.”  
“Not.The.Matter!” Dean said with gritted teeth, while Sam turned away, clearly feeling uncomfortable.  
“Sorry Dean, but just look at-” Cas continued without noticing anything, and you really had to pull yourself together to not start laughing, when Dean clenched his hands and closed his eyes, before taking a deep breath.  
“Stop.Talking!” he said then, and while Cas just kept talking about how good the drawings were and Sam left the room, you couldn't help it anymore and started laughing.


End file.
